1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed for a grinding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent thermal deformation of a bed in a grinding machine due to the cooling action of a coolant, a coolant trough is formed by sheet metal working separately from the bed, and is mounted on the bed either through adiabatic material or formation of an air gap. However, these arrangements have been found to be expensive to produce.